narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylph
|image=Spirit air.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Sylph |english tv=Sylph |viz manga=Sylph |game names=Sylph |other names=Fūjindō Fatigue Control |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Saishū Ketsugan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu type=Wind Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Akari Murakami |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Sylph or otherwise known as Fūjindō (風神道, Way of the Wind Gods) is a Dōjutsu and Ninjutsu technique unique to Akari Murakami and granted to her by her Saishū Ketsugan. It allows her to create into her vision black air currents said to be the air currents of the spiritual world that can be used to have complete control over the fatigue of anyone it touches. Description The dark winds can be used to inflict both physical fatigue, preventing muscles from maintaining optimal physical performance, and mental fatigue, the decrease of a person's maximal cognitive performance to affect their combat performance or tire them down mentally and physically at a faster rate than normal. The air currents can also cause specific fatigue conditions such as confusion from mental fatigue or depression from emotional fatigue, which gives Akari a wide variety of ways to impair her opponent. The air currents can also be used to drain a target's stamina to restore Akari's stamina while tiring them down at the same time. When used on other Ninjutsu techniques the air currents can drain a technique of the physical energy that makes up the chakra to negate it because of how chakra cannot function without physical and mental energy together. When targeting the chakra in a person's body the lack of physical energy in their chakra can result in effects similar to Gentle Fist allowing Akari to disrupt chakra and make it harder for them to use jutsu. Similar to the Chakra Disruption Technique, the lack of balance of physical energy and mental energy in the chakra can cause it to backfire. When used on the chakra in a technique this can result in the technique harming its user while targeting the chakra in the body the destabilization could cause severe internal damage. The capabilities of the Sylph technique doesn't stop there. While the left eye creates the dark air currents to manipulate fatigue the right eye revolves around using the stamina the dark air currents absorb. As stated before, absorbing stamina can allow Akari to restore her own stamina, but with her right eye what she can use the physical energy for doesn't stop there. Her right eye holds the power to use the physical energy to reconstruct the damaged tissues of her own body or someone else's by directing the physical energy at an opponent. This grants her regeneration power on par with Regeneration Ability. As long as she has enough physical energy, she can heal from dozens of wounds in seconds whether it be a minor wound or a major one like the lost of a limb. Techniques Fūjindō: Air Control Fūjindō: Air Control is a technique that adds shape transformation to Sylph allowing Akari to manipulate the dark air currents. Trivia Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Ninjutsu Category:Dōjutsu Category:Wind Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary